Not enough
by rulenumbertwelve
Summary: Warning: extreme fluff at the sheriff station. Emma and her feelings.


The sheriff station wasn't exactly the warmer place in town. Plus, the heating system had broken a few monts earlier - David had tried in vain to fix it - and the cool air made Emma shiver repeatedly (which reminded her of the night she was trapped with Elsa in her 'ice cave', but she preferred not to think about that).

It was almost midnight, and Emma still had to go through the tons of paperworks invading her desk. She was sitting in her chair, making herself as small as she could in a desperate attempt to keep that bit of heat left in her body.

Despite the late hour, the door opened and Killian entered the room, his presence enough to warm, if not her body, at least her heart.  
He sat loudly in David's chair, not before kissing his Swan with a big smile, then he started complaining about some stupid fight he got in with Leroy - that man could drive everyone crazy.  
She laughed at him and got back to her paperworks, and he did the same.  
After almost half an hour she sighed, throwing the folder on the huge pile in front of her. She was tired and cold, and all she wanted to do was going home and collapse onto the couch with a cup of hot cocoa.  
And, possibly, with him.  
-Maybe it's time to go, Killian. I've been sitting at this damn desk with these useless documents since this morning, I really need to get out- there was a note of frustration in her voice, and Killian noticed it. As soon as she got up a shiver ran through her whole body, the cold December air shaking her bones.  
He didn't miss this one either, and he immediatly went next to her, taking her in his arms to warm her.  
-Seems like someone needs to be warmed, love- he wishpered pressing a light kiss on her forehead.  
She rested her head on his chest, black hair clearly - and always - visible from the top of his shirt, no matter the temperature, and closed her eyes to enjoy the embrace.

And in that moment a thought hit her.

She stopped breathing for a second.  
-What bothers you, Swan?- he asked almost immediatly. She had always been an opem book to him, and she knew, but the way he could realise within seconds thatsomething was wrong was sometimes ridicoulos.

She looked him in the eyes for a second.  
That man, that blue-eyed dark-haired pirate, who risked his life multiple times (she had almost lost count) to save hers, who would follow her to the end of the world if he had to, who cared for her and loved her in a way no one ever did, who was capable to make her smile even in the worst situations, who became a better man just for her, who gave up everything and everyone to be with her.

She was just a broken girl, uncapable of trusting - or loving - anyone. She had be let down. Abandoned. Dissapointed.  
What had she done to deserve someone like him?

-You love me- she stated quietly after a few seconds.  
A tiny and shy smile grew on his lips. He looked at the ground for a moment, then back at her. -Indeed I do, love- He had never told her, too afraid to scare her, to loose her. -Does that surprise you?-

-You love me- she repeated, looking at him. -Why?- she didn't for an answer -I mean, you..you left everything. Your life as a pirate. Your ship. You could have died a million times since, but you keep risking your life. For me- Killian started looked at her in confusion -You don't deserve this. You..you don't deserve me, I'm not enough. You give me all your love everyday, and all I can do is…I'm just…broken. I'm broken. All I can give you is myself, and it will never be enough, and I…-  
-Hey, Emma, stop- he couldn't hear one more word. Because he was the broken one. He was the pirate. He was the one who wasn't enough, who didn't deserve a thing from that beautiful and amazing woman.  
-You're right- he whiped her tears with his thumb, looking her straight in the eyes with all the love he felt for her -I love you. I love you more than I could ever love anything or anyone else. But don't you dare saying that you're not enough. You're the savior. You're a beautiful, strong woman who went through hell but managed to made it, and I love you. If all you can give me is yourself, I could not want anything else. You're all I could wish for, and I will spend everyday of my life trying to be enough, trying to be worth of you. Do you understand love?-

She closed her eyes and kissed him.

She didn't say a word, but she was sure he knew. Because that was the thing with Killian.

He knew she loved him too.


End file.
